Bound By Blood
by NavyNight12
Summary: Elena agrees to the deal Klaus tried to make with her to go with him and leave Mystic Falls to make hybrids. Elena will tease him. He will do the same. So is that much of a surprise when Elena falls for him? Or when his enemies use her against him? Elena will be faced with questions she never thought she'd have to ask. Yet there she is, asking herself if she loves him. So does she?
1. Future's Not So Bright

**A/N: So, tell me whatcha think of this! And OMFG! I can't believe that season premiere! Really?! She had to go with STEFAN!?**

* * *

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 1: Future's Not So Bright**

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters created by me**

* * *

"Deal."

Before anyone can get a word out I shake hands with Klaus.

"Alright then, Love. Come with me." He says.

"Elena! What the hell are you doing?" Damon yells.

I ignore him and continue. "Is it alright if I just grab a few things?"

Klaus nods and beckons for me to go upstairs.

I pack a bag of things and take one last look at my room.

_this is for them, for all of them. It's for the best._

I close the door and come face to chest with Klaus.

"Iv'e taken care of your Salvatores so we should be able to get a good headstart." He stated. I looked down my stairs at the two who were now lying on the ground.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Now, Love, just because we struck a deal does not mean you determin the way I do business. I suggest we hit the road." He said.

"Fine."

He took my things from me like a gentlemen. I mentally scoffed. As if...

"Coming, Love?" he asked from the middle of the stairs.

"Yes, just... Give me a minute?"

He looked around the quiet house and then at Damon and Stefan.

"Hurry," he warned as he walked out.

I looked around my house and felt a pang in my chest. I touched the wall with the tip of my fingers and remembered my old life. The life I had when I still felt like me.

_"Where have you been?" Elena's mother asked angrily._

_"With Bonnie and Caroline, mom. It's fine." she said._

_"No, it's not, Elena. I was so scared! Anything can happen! You could have been dead!" her mother yelled._

_Had Elena known about vampires before, she would have known that was what her mother was worried about._

_"I'm sorry, okay? I'll call next time." she grumbled._

_"Thank God, you're alright." her mother said as she hugged her tightly._

_"I love you so much, sweetheart."_

_"I love you too, Mom. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, sweety."_

Elena closed her eyes and felt the tears sting her eyes. She looked down at Damon and suddenly it was all too real. She walked over to where he was lying and sat next to him.

"I love you, Damon. I'm sorry I never got the nerve to say it until now. But I love you _so much." _I kissed his lips and lingered there for a moment.

I looked over at Stefan as he lay lifeless on the ground. I got up and walked to him. I kissed his cheek and smiled sadly.

"You were... My deadly love. My sweet surrender. I'm sorry it had to end like this. Maybe I'll see you both in the future." I said hopefully.

"Elena, now!" an angry Klaus yelled with a thick British accent.

"Or maybe not," I laughed grimly. "Goodbye..." I said quietly as I grabbed one last thing before walking out the door.

A picture of me, Jeremy. And our parents.

"Well, that little seen used up a lot of time. Valuable time that would have been quite handy." Klaus grumbled.

I stared at him for a moment. I have to live with this monster for the rest of my life... Oh, God help me.

I burst into tear as I sat the picture on my lap.

"Now, Love. Let's not get all worked up about this. You could have said "no" to the deal."

"Yes, but I didn't, because unlike _you _I love my friends and family. And I want it to be sofmore year all over again because then, maybe things would different. My life sucks. I might as well be dead. But they have it all going for them. And if I have to make myself your eternal slave, so be it... And I forgot my pads... And pamprin."

Klaus chuckled softy. "We'll buy you some on the road, okay?" and when he smiled, it was warm and kind.

I sniffed and nodded.

"Now stop that incessant crying and shut up." he said.

_This would be a long, long drive_.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Love." a British accent greeted me.

I opened my eyes groggily to see Klaus shaking my shoulder, not so gently either.

"I'm up, I'm up. How long have we been driving?"

"About two hours. We're at Wal-mart. I figured you'd want to buy your own fimenen products, or else I wouldn't have disturbed you." he smirked.

I sat up straight as he allowed me room to exit the car where he had been standing.

I checked to make sure I had my money on me and began walking up the parking lot when I felt a presence behind me.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Keeping guard over my doppleganger, ovcoarse." he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I mumbled angrily under my breath as I truned around and walked into the store.

He was really going to do it, he was going to follow me like a shadow on crack that never goes away.

I went to the girly stuff and peered down the isles until I found the right one, Klaus following close behind.

I awkwardly sifted through the large plastic bags of pads. I found the ones I wanted and smirked. _Who says I can't mess with the big bad original?_

"Here, hold these." I stated as I slammed the bag against his chest.

Before he could protest, I scurried off to find some pamprin.

I strolled down the isle and grabbed the blue bottle.

"Take these, too." I said as I handed him the pamprin. He looked at me questiongly before grabbing the bottle.

I ran off to the check out and almost wanted to laugh when I saw him speeding after me.

When I got my sack and began walking out the door, he followed.

He sighed. "You're going to be a pain in my ass for the rest of your life, aren't you?"

I grinned and laughed. "Yep." I said, poppomg the 'P'.

* * *

"I'm starving, what are we going to eat?"

"_You _are going to have whatever is closest to here and _I _will be dining on a pretty little thing I pick up from a bar. I'm thinking blonde..."

I almost wanted to barf. "I want a McDonalds." I stated stubbornly.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, there's one." He said as he pointed at the red and yellow sign.

I smiled and thought of the crispy chicken sandwish with lettuce and mayo.

When we made it to the drive through window, I was practically druling.

_God, I love McDonalds._

* * *

"Well, I'm quite ready to be homisidal after that_wonderful_experience."

"Oh, it's not that bad. And sarcasm never got anyone anywhere." I said through a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, it sure as hell makes me feel better, Love."

I stared out the window thinking about the future that was once so bright.

"Tomorrow we're going to start taking some blood." He stated as he drove.

I turned around to face him. "What?"

"That _was _what the agreement was, Love. I take your blood, you and your loved ones get to live."

I shook my head. "Yeah, you're right."

And for the first time I realized just what I had agreed to. I was a human blood bank.

* * *

**Yay! Okay, tell me watcha' think of it!**

**~Navy**


	2. For Shits And Giggles

**A/N: ... So here's your next chapter :) Not much else to say, really, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bound By Blood **

**Chapter 2: For Shits And Giggles**

******Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only this plot and characters created by me**

* * *

(Klaus POV)

_She looks peaceful when she sleeps. _I thought to myself before furrowing my eyebrow shaking my head.

That was a repulsive thing to think. I didn't say things like that. I could not refer to the doppleganger as _peaceful. _I could not, under any circumstances, allow myself to care for her.

I needed her to have a family and keep the Petrova bloodline going. I didn't need for us both to get attached.

Wait... _Us both?!_

_Oh, for god sake, get a grip. _I mentally smacked myself.

She stirred next to me. "What..."

"We're going to a hotel. I'll take some of your blood there." I told her.

She nodded as she tried her best to look indifferent.

"Don't worry, Love, I'll only take a pint or so, until you build a tolerance to the blood loss." what the hell was I saying? "You probably won't even feel it."

God, I was becoming a huge softy.

She nodded for self reassurance, I was sure.

We made it to the hotel, a high end one.

"Where are we?" she asked me.

I calculated the distance in my head quickly.

"The border of Illinois." I stated as I opened my door and got out of the car.

I had decided that I wasn't going to be gentlemanly to her either, in fact, I banned myself from all affectionate and kind gestures. It was safe, for the both of us.

I began walking to the door of the lobby.

"Coming?" I asked, annoyed.

She coughed. "Uh, yeah... Yeah." she opened her door and got out.

We walked to the door and I let it swing open, not holding it for her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The man at the desk asked.

"Well, for starters," I said, compelling him, "You can give us your best room, two king sized beds if you have it, no charge. And do not let anyone into that room. do not let the maids or any other service person up there either. got it?"

He nodded and handed me the key.

I turned around to the doppleganger who was eyeing me angrily.

"Oh, come off it, Love." I grumbled as I began walking to the elevator.

* * *

(Elena POV)

When we made it to the room, I gasped.

The beds were huge, the ceilings were tall, the decor was beautiful. It was fit for royalty.

"Okay, Love, make yourself comfortable somewhere." He said.

I plopped myself onto the bed next to the window.

I was thinking about my friends and Jeremy, wondering what they knew about me leaving.

Wondering if Damon and Stefan were okay.

"Alright, I'm going to hook you up to the drip."

I nodded and held my arm out. I didn't want to do this.

I just tried to pretend I was donating it to a good cause.

I felt a slight pain on my arm and watched as he inserted the needle thingy.

I watched my blood slide down the tube and drip into the bag.

"Just a pint, right?" I asked, watching his face for clarification as he watched my blood intently.

"Just a pint, Love. It'll be over soon."

I nodded.

_just a pint, Elena. It's just a pint._

I felt the blood leaving my body. It freaked me the hell out.

I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts.

but what was even remotely happy about my life? I felt sick. _Nothing, not anymore._

Tears stung my eyes but I kept them closed. I could not cry for what used to be my life. But I still felt like I couldn't start fresh either. Like I was stuck in a never ending nightmare that was sent to me straight from the fiery pits of hell.

"Done," he said as he quickly pulled the needle out, not so gently.

I rubbed my arm and watches as he put the bag in the cooler and put that in another bag.

He turned to me. "We'll be staying the night, Love. We're going out tonight though. Hope you brought something more...Revealing." He said eyeing my jeans and t-shirt.

I huffed. "Dragging me to a night club wasn't in the deal."

He stood up from the love seat on the other side of the room and strutted over to me. "No, it wasn't, but there wasn't a specific detail saying you wouldn't be going either. And besides, you'll do as I say, or believe me, your life can be a lot less enjoyable than it already is. Clear?"

I was scared. His face was so threatening, so full of potential violence, I nodded and grabbed my bag to sift through it.

After I dug through every little area of the bag, I dropped it and sighed. "There is nothing here."

His face lit up with irritability for a moment but was soon replaced with something more grim.

"Bloody hell... let's go shopping, then." He grumbled angrily as he grabbed his keys and began walking toward the door.

I grinned slightly. shopping was fun. I could do shopping.

And for a moment, my life didn't seem like such a total shit hole.

"Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there like a luny?" He asked.

_well, maybe not..._

* * *

(Elena POV)

"Park right there."

"Now, don't go getting bossy with me, Love, we both know how this ends." he warned.

Damn. He was right.

"Ugh, fine. Can you _please _park right there?" I asked.

He smirked. "Good girl."

I groaned. This sucked.

"So, do you want me to look like a stripper or like a sexy young thing looking to get some?" I asked.

"I want you to look like Elena," Aww, my heart swelled. "Only with less clothes on." Moment. Ruined.

"Gush, I feel the love." I said sarcastically.

"I'll pick some things out, you sit down and wait for me to come back." He ordered.

Well, no denying the mighty Klaus...

I sat on the bench in the store and waited for him.

I was beginning to get bored when I felt eyes on me and a man walked by to sit beside me.

"Hello, I, um, couldn't help but notice you. You're just so beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"I'm Caleb, and you are?"

"I'm," This could be a trap, I didn't want to tell him my real name. "Sadie, it's nice to meet you, Caleb."

He smiled and it was worm and kind and I felt bad for lying to him.

"What's this?" an appalled, British voice came from behind me.

"Oh, I was just introducing myself to Caleb here." I said.

"Well, it's time to go, _C__aleb._" He compelled. "She's otherwise occupied."

Was that jealousy I saw burning in his eyes? no... It couldn't be...

"What the hell was that?" I asked when Caleb was a good distance away. "I thought you wanted me to settle down."

"Yes, but not yet, Love. And besides... you could do much better than him."

I stopped walking to the dressing room. That was a sweet thing to say coming form a mass murderer.

"Thank you..."

Silence hung in the air like cheap perfume as we both looked anywhere but at each other.

"Well, best you try those on, Love, we don't have all day." It was an order but the tone was much lighter.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"I want this one."

I looked at myself in the large mirror after unlocking the dressing room door for him.

It was dark, blood red with black lace on the sweetheart neckline and at the bottom. It was mid-thigh high and strapless.

"That's better." He stated, gawking. He was referring to the other dresses I had tried on that were all not "Revealing" enough for Klaus.

"I like it." He nodded in approval. "Rap it up." He motioned for a sales-person.

"I can't take it off with you standing there." I said.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind one bit, Love." He said, eyes raking down my body.

I blushed and attempted to push him out.

"It was only a joke." He grumbled.

"Yeah, well, it was a pretty vulgar one." I said.

_But damn __appealing._

I slipped out of the dress and back into my clothes.

"Hurry up, Love. We've got to get back so that you can... fix up, or whatever the hell you ladies are calling it these days."

I giggled lightly before coming out with the dress in hand.

* * *

When we were done shopping for the dress, I got shoes and earrings and bracelets and a necklace all to match.

"Are you ready, Love?" Klaus groaned from outside the bathroom.

"Just one more thing and..." I opened the door. "done."

His jaw slackened and I saw his fists clench as if he was containing his hands from doing god knows what.

And I liked what I did to him. A lot.

I scared myself with that thought.

"I'm all ready. Where are we going?"

"To a little place I know."

And with that, we walked out of the hotel and drove off to the

Place where I had sworn to myself that I would make Klaus drool over me.

And why, do you ask?

For shits and giggles.

* * *

**Huh? Huh? Good, no? ****R&R?**

**~Navy**


	3. I Want You

**A/N: ****Yay! Next chapter! Read away:)**

* * *

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 3: I Want You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, only this plot and characters created by me**

* * *

(Elena POV)

We walked into the packed club with it's neon lights and stripper signs.

"Come on, Love." Klaus called over the pounding music.

_Why, anything for master. _I thought sarcastically.

"I want to dance." I said as he led me away from the dance floor and to the just as crowded bar.

"A drink or a few first, Sweetheart."

I really didn't feel like drinking but I wasn't going to be able to seduce Klaus if I was sober.

"Get me the whole bottle of bourbon and give her whatever she asks for." he stated as he compelled the poor bartender.

"Um, a beer please."

"Tall?" the bartender asked me.

"Yes."

We sat there in silence for a moment, his knee rested between the two of mine, altough it wasn't entament due to the blasting music, grinding people, and the layers and layers of thick, salty sweat covering every surface.

"So, why are we here?" I asked awkwardly.

So much for flirting my way into his pants.

"We're meeting someone." he stated calmly. "Later. For right now, we have some time to have a drink-"

"And dance." I cut in excitedly.

He smirked an evil smirk and put his hand on my waist. "Would you like to dance, sweetheart?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I breathed into his ear.

Taking one last large gulp of my drink, I followed him to the dance floor.

He tugged me through the crowd as we made our way to the middle. He stopped when we'd reached our destination and he rested his hands on my waist.

Now, I know what's you're thinking, why the hell would he _rest_his hands_anywhere_? Aren't you grinding?

And the answer is yes. Yes, we were supposed to be grinding. But the evil glint in his eyes told me something. He was making very clear that he was waiting for me to start the dancing.

And that was it.

He was waiting for me to do all the work. he was waiting for a show. He_wanted _a show. I could see it in his eyes.

I slowly moved closer to him and let my face come near inches from his before turning around and rubbing my butt against his manhood.

He growled in my ear as his other hand trailed to my waist and locked there. I pressed my whole entire body against him and wrapped my arms backward around his neck.

I dropped and ground up the length of his muscle bound body slowly before turning around and leaving my arms wrapped around his neck.

His reaction to me was clear by the hardness of him rubbing against my thigh.

And I loved it. I loved making him growl. But I needed more.

I needed to make him beg.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

She was smirking. She knew what she was doing, I knew she could feel it. Never had another one of the dopplegangers done this to me.

"Tease." I whispered huskily to her, her face was inches from mine.

"That was the idea." She stated back simply.

I cocked my head to the side, thoroughly surprised. "Oh?"

"Uh-huh." She grinned.

"And why would you want to do a thing like that, Love?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before looking into my eyes with honesty and hotness.

"I needed to blow off some steam because I'm... attracted to you."

I cocked my head again. I never thought I'd hear that from her. Not this doppleganger. She was so different, so very different.

"That's good." I stated. "I'd be concerned if you didn't want me." I grinned sarcastically.

* * *

(Elena POV)

Maybe it was the large crowd or the sweat.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the blasting music.

Maybe it was the look he was giving me or the harder than rock erection rubbing against me.

But in that moment, in that club, I said something I never thought I would ever say to Klaus Mikealson

"I want you."

* * *

(Klaus POV)

I froze dead in my spot. What the fuck did that mean?

"So vague, Love." I said calmly although inside I was uneasy and shaky.

"I want you to take me, Klaus." She whispered seductively in my ear.

"What about your Salvatores?" I asked.

"They can wait. Right now, for the rest of my life, I'm stuck with you. I want to enjoy it." She breathed.

"Why me, love? I could step back and let you have any man in this club." I said although I knew I would never be able to refrain from beating them to a bloody pulp if they so much as put a hand on her.

"Because I don't want any other man in this club. I don't know why, but earlier I just got this surge of want and all I wanted was to have you. I think I just need to do this. To get it out of my system." she explained.

"I know for a fact I can pleasure you, love." I said cockily. "And I'm more than willing to. But you need to remember the plan. You must not get attached."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Like I would ever get attached to a monster like you."

"You'd be surprised." I stated as I got closer. "But monster? Ouch." I said, putting a hand to my heart. "That one almost hurt, Sweetheart."

"Well, that's what you are." She shrugged as she stepped closer as well.

"I prefer beast, wolf man. They're both significantly more pleasing. More..."

"Sexy." She purred. Her hand had begun to trail up my chest and was now placed on my jaw.

"I know I can make you scream louder than you ever have. But can you handle it?" I asked huskily as my hand rubbed up and down the top of her thigh.

"Are you flirting with me, Klaus?"

"You started it, Love." I grinned.

"I did, didn't I?" She grinned back as her mouth drew closer and closer.

she was so close. All I had to do was lean forward a little and she would be right There. I could have her finished and pleasured by the time Dane got here if I took her to the bathroom now.

And I was just about to speed there with her when-

"It's a damn shame, Nik, but I'm afraid I have to interrupt."

He came early.

Damn.

"Dane, Mate." I greeted with a manly hug and a pat on the back. "I assume you know why we're here."

"Yes, I do." He said in an Australian accent. "This must be the doppleganger." he grinned as he took her in. "Hell of a lot prettier than the last one, isn't she, Mate?"

despite awkward jealousy, I smiled and nodded.

"You can really tell she's more innocent. fresher." he kept on.

"Yes. She is." I agreed.

"Um, I know she's nothing but a simple human, but she prefers not being talked about as though she's not there." Elena butted.

Dane laughed. "Got some bite, do you, girl?"

She smiled awkwardly.

"Well, there's much to address so I suggest we head back to the hotel and have a little chat." I said although I was dying for a taste of my doppleganger.

Dane nodded and Elena stood looking more awkward than before.

* * *

(Elena POV)

I couldn't believe this. What had I just done?

This wasn't me. I wasn't this kind of girl. But something about the way Klaus made me feel made me just want rip all of his clothes off and I didn't know why.

There was physical attraction, that's for damn sure. But there was something more. Something deeper. I wanted him. Badly. But this damn Dane guy had to come right then.

And all I wanted was a tastes of the big bad wolf.

* * *

**Okay:) How was it? R&R and I love you, Skittles!**

**~Nav**


	4. The Tease

**A/N: I love, love, love update time:)**

* * *

**Bound By Blood **

**Chapter 4: The Tease**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, only this plot and charge tots created by me**

* * *

(Elena POV)

Dane was actually quite handsome once I got a good look at him in the light of our room.

He had light brown, blondish colored hair and beautiful green eyes that were brighter than any others I had ever seen.

"Okay, firstly, we need to talk about the current... Dilemma." Klaus said as he sat his leather jacket down on the bed.

Dane nodded. "Yes, I assume you know why there's a problem in the first place."

Klaus's jaw tightened. "My bloody sister. I never should have un-daggered her."

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" I butted in.

Dane looked over at me with a grim look and I knew it wasn't anything good. "Klaus's dear original sibling is causing quite the problem." He looked over to Klaus. "Would you like to tell her?"

Klaus sighed and turned to me, his arms crossed in front of him protectively. "Rebekah is... Decapitating all of my hybrids as fast as I make them. Making it... Virtually impossible to keep up."

I almost gasped but then realized what this could do for me. I could be free from all of this. Free to go back to Damon and Stefan and Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy.

"So let's assess the situation, Rebekah is killing all of them as fast as possible. Why don't you just take all of the _werewolves_you can find into hiding? She can't keep killing the hybrids if you stop making them and give her bait."

Klaus grinned slightly. "What kind of bait, Mate?"

"Hybrid bait. When she goes for them..."

"Dagger her." I said subconsciously.

"Well done, Dane. I'll need you to stay here in town for a while." klaus said. "In fact, of you don't want my sister to kill you, you should probably stick around with us for as long as possible."

and then my heart kind of sank just a little. Did he not want me?

"Klaus, it's really no need. If she kills me, she kills me. But she won't."

Klaus sighed. "in any case, here's the money you'll need to check into a hotel. Call if you need something."

dane sighed and finally nodde. After giving Klaus a long look.

Dane left out the wide door and the second it closed I was pressed against the wall.

I gasped loudly and felt Klaus's hot breath on my neck.

"Now," He breathed. "How about I finally do this, being that we're no longer in public."

His hand ghosted down to the small of my back as he skillfully un-zipped my little dress.

I let out a small gasp. "Mmmm... Klaus... I..."

"You should be quiet, love." and then he grinned slyly. "If you can."

His hand was rested on the wall behind me, his other moved from the curve of my butt to my jaw.

He leaned forward to whisper against my cheek. "I think I'm done for the night, love."

I couldn't help but feel a little angry as he stepped away from me and into the bathroom.

"I can order in if you'd like, Sweetheart." He said as he left the door cracked and he undressed.

And that was the last straw.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

"Order in?!" She yelled. "How about you _order me in _a penis!"

I chuckled. "If you wish."

"You know what, Klaus?"

"What?" I asked as I started the water for the shower.

"Fine. Fine, you just go have fun with your shower." she was grinning now as I walked out if the bathroom completely naked aside from the towel around my waist.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she kept grinning as she zipped herself back up and opened the door. "I'm going to get some tonight whether it's from you or someone else. I'm going to go catch up with Dane." She smirked as she left.

I stood there for a moment, remembering how he had mentioned her beauty.

"Fuck."

* * *

(Elena POV)

_Knock, knock._

I waited for him to come to the door. It opened and he looked at me funny.

"Why, what is the doppleganger doing here at this time?"

"Oh, I think you might want to start calling me Elena." I smirked as I pushed him back inside the room with the tip of my index finger.

"And why is that?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to be screaming "Doppleganger" when you're _doing me_, would you?"

I could barely believe my own words, but I needed to do this.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked huskily.

"Am I turning you on, Dane?"

He looked into my eyes. "Yes, and you're going to have to fix it, Sheila." He said, his australlian accent making me hot and bothered.

"Hmmm. I know." I whispered as I kissed his neck and jaw.

"Elena, what would Klaus think of this?" He asked as his hands came up to grip my hips.

"Fuck Klaus. _Or better yet, fuck me._" I whispered in his ear, causing him to grip me tighter and slam me against the wall.

His lips were kissing down my collorbone.

I pulled him up and kissed him, his tongue dragged slowly against my bottom lip.

I let him in and we battled for domanance as I turned us around and pressed him against the wall.

"Like it rough, I see." He said breathily.

"Just cause I'm exited."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't waste any time."

"Guess not." I grinned as I ripped open his shirt.

"That was expinsive, Sheila." **  
**

"I'll pay you back... _Promise_.'

"I hope so."

And with that, he carried me to the bedroom.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

I sat there on my bed, reading a novel, trying not to think about the doppleganger, who by now, had probably found Dane.

Time was ticking by and there was no Elena.

I was deathly afraid of going to find her because all I could think about was how I could be pleasuring her like he might be, had I not been such a tease.

"Fuck it." I sighed as I sped out the door.

I stopped at his door and listened in...

"Dane! Oh, my god!"

...

I wish I hadn't.

What was I to do now?

I couldn't barge in on them, that would be a tramatic experience if I ever saw one.

My will power wasn't strong enough to wait outside and be put through the revolting torcher of listenong to it all.

I couldn't very well murder him, I needed him.

I was in a rough spot.

So I left.

Becasue as long as I knew where she was, I didn't need her on a tight leesh.

But walking away from that door was no doubt, hands down, one of the hardest things I had ever done.

* * *

(Elena POV)

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Holy shit." I breathed as Dane rolled off of me.

"You're welcome to stay, if you'd like." He grinned and rapped his arm around me, giving me no choice.

"Thank you." I smirked back as I settled down in his comforatable bed.

I fell asleep rapped in his arms thinking, _it could have been Klaus._

And if it had been, I don't think I would have minded. Nope, not one bit.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

I drank scotch like it was nothing as I stared at the lights throught the large window.

I looked at the bed and groaned as I laid down.

I crossed my legs and put my arms behind my head and thought. I thought about that night. I thought about Dane. I thought about Elena. But most of all, I thought, _i__t could have been me. _And that's what really got to me. It could have so easily been me. But I did _exactly _what I do best. I pushed her away.

So I sat there, praying to a god that I didn't believe in. Praying that I wasn't too late to have her. Praying that she would come back. But most of all, praying for my own damn sanity.

* * *

**So? As usual, R&R:):):) I love ya'll!**

**~Navy**


	5. Bound By Blood And Maybe More

**A/N: And we're back people:) Prepare to be blown away... I hope. **

* * *

**Bound By Blood **

**Chapter 4: Bound By Blood And Maybe More**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, only this plot and charge tots created by me**

* * *

(Elena POV)

"And you'll be alright getting back to your hotel?"

I smiled and looked up at him. "Yes, I'll be fine." I put my hand in his shoulder for reassurance.

I honestly couldn't understand how a man that seemed to be so close to Klaus could be so sweet and humane.

Dane lowered his lips to mine in one last sweet, slow kiss.

"Thank you, Sheila." He said huskily against my lips.

I pulled away and grinned at him. "Anytime." And with that, I walked to the door and opened it.

I looked back at him one more time with a bush and a smile on my face.

But even though I did have a fantastic time, I was only thinking one thing._What. The. Hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

(Klaus POV)

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I groaned as I sat in the dining chair.

It had been all night, and no sign of the doppleganger.

Now, I had come to terms eight he fact that she slept with my right hand man, but if she tried to run? then I would be screwed.

No more Hybrids. At least not until I found her.

it was vital at hat she come back.

And then, as if on cue, the girl's footsteps sounded at the door.

"Why, if it isn't the lovely Elena." I stood up and faced her.

"_What_, Klaus?" She asked as dShe threw her bag on her bed.

"I simply wonder if you had a good time?" I said, hands up in defense.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did." she grinned as she turned to me, evil written all over her face. "Why? Wish it was you?"

I grinned back. "Now what's Dane got that I haven't?"

"The ability to know when it's been enough teasing." she smirked wildly.

"He's just a simple human." I grumbled.

"Wait... What?"

"Human. I thought you knew that." I looked at her.

"No." she said.

* * *

(Elena POV)

I freaked out for a moment, but then remembered that he had, in fact, used a condom.

"Well..." I sighed. "I need a shower and food."

"Very well, I'll order room service." He grinned mischievously.

"Unless... You'd like for me to, what was it again? Oh, yes. _order you in a penis_? Or have you had enough for a while?"

I turned slowly to face him.

I couldn't believe he had said that.

But like when I had first left with him and I made him carry my womanly products, I again, would beat him at his own game. A game that I had grown so very fond of over the day I had spent with him.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically, "but no, I've had _enough _penis." I stepped closer. "I just didn't get the right one."

His eyes went a deep color of blue and I didn't know how I was going to stop myself from kissing him.

"I'm..." He looked at me again and I didn't know what he was going to say but it lookde like it would be good.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

I had nothing to say to that.

He had just said the words, 'I'm sorry' and my real name in the same sentence.

"Say it." I demanded, my lust growing in ways I didn't understand. "Tell me why you're sorry."

he sighed. "You persistent woman."

"Do it."

"I... I'm sorry I teased you like that."

I raised my eyebrows.

"_And_... I'm sorry I let you leave."

I looked up at him angrily. "Then why did you?"

"Because... Well, it's not like I had much of a choice, love. I practically forced you into coming with me and forcing you to have children so I didn't think it was my place to tell you who to sleep with in the mean time. What did. You won't me to do? tell you not to go?"

"Yes! Yes, Klaus. That is _exactly _what I wanted you to do!" I cried out as we both stepped closer to each other.

His once light blue eyes were long lost in his now dark orbs that hypnotized me.

He was so close to me and for some reason besides the lust, I wanted to kiss him.

The question was _why_?

the way I felt was more than lust or love or any other thing.

it was something more.

It was a binding that we had to one another.

A bindings of our bodies and souls.

We were bound by blood.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

I stared into her eyes.

And she stared into mine.

"I feel... something for you."

_something is so vague. _Oh, Jesus, and now I was acting like a lovesick child. And I was no where near.

"I don't do feelings, Love. You know that." I warned.

but what I was feeling was seemingly as bad as the Tatia incident. Worse, even.

"No, it's not love. I feel bound to you." She shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you saying, Love?" I turned my head curiously.

"My blood..." I nodded for her to continue. "It was what you needed to unleash the ware wolf inside of you, right?"

I nodded again.

"And you need my blood to make hybrids..."

"Where is this going, Love? My patience is being tested."

"I feel like I'm obligated to you." She blurted out. "Like... I..."

"Oh, bloody hell." I groaned.

I needed to talk to my witch.

* * *

(Elena POV)

I listened as he talked to the witch on the phone wondering why what I had just confessed to him called for a witch to fix.

I didn't even know it was a problem in the first place.

"Yes. Uh-huh, I see." he said before he hung up the phone.

He stood there for a moment and I watched him from my place at the end of the bed.

"What the hell _was_ that?"

He turned to looked at me, a grim line set on his face.

"It seems that... You're somehow... _somewhat _..." he coughed awkwardly. "Sired to me."

That was a little hard to process.

He continued, "She says that when I drank your blood in the sacrifice it not only activated the ware wolf in _me, _it activated the desire in _you._ And now... we're bound by blood."

I didn't believe this. That burning lust inside of me to have him was just a stupid sire bond.

_It was all fake_. I breathed out.

I didn't want to believe that everything I thought I felt for him wasn't real. I should have been happy that I wasn't really insane, that I didn't really feel the way I thought I did.

But I wasn't. I wasn't happy at all. I looked back up into his eyes, a rage and lust mix I had never felt in my entire life. And a feeling like that, well... it was made for disaster.

shaking my head I stated, "No." as I strutted up to him.

No second thoughts crossed my mind at all as I grabbed the back of his neck and smashed my lips to his with everything that I had.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

As if it wasn't a terrible situation before this.

But now, now I had her hands in my hair, I had her lips on mine and her body pressed to mine.

Talk about being bound.

But possibly most terrible, I liked it. Hell, loved it. And all I wanted to do in that moment was slam her against the bed and take her with all of my force.

Show her and the rest of the world that she wasn't Dane's or that guy from the mall's or anyone else's.

She. Was. Mine.

And that was the last thought that possessively drifted across my mind before I pulled her even closer and let my tongue trail it's way to her plump bottom lip.

This sensation, right now, in this crazily, impossibly hot and tension filled moment, was driving me mad.

Moments passed like this. Just taking each other in. Experiencing it for the first time. This incredible sensation. And he was taking advantage of it, for sure.

Her lips... her lips...

So much softer than I had imagined, so delicate, so sweet. But why had I imagines it in the first place?

"Hmm" She hummed into my mouth as I ran my fingers into in her hair.

her hands were around my neck, holding the hair at the nape of my neck.

And all I kept thinking as our kiss didn't advance was, _what am I doing?_

I have a mission and I have problems that need solving and this was not the way to do it. _  
_

But the way she felt, the way this felt, it was too much. And my thoughts couldn't overcome my body.

She was taking away my will power.

A human, a mere human was making me lose control. How did that happen?

The way she took charge today, the way she had taken charge at the club, hell, even the way she took charge when she got back at my teasing by having sex with Dane.

It made me want her more, every single one of those things did. The way she made me feel like I was beneath when I was anything but.

The way she seized power over me and didn't even know it.

Her life was significant to me, her future family's life was significant to me. But not on an emotional level. At least, it shouldn't be.

But now, I feel her against me and all I want to do is take her. Not just physically. I wanted her with everything I had except for love. I thought, I couldn't got there. I couldn't think about love, I wasn't capable of it.

But then again, she made me have feelings that I hadn't felt in a long time, haven't felt _ever_.

And that was the only about this girl tat could intimidate me. the feelings she provoked.

It was unbearable anger, frustration both sexually and mentally, she made me feel overly tired and over all she was just a huge hassle to go through for my hybrids but I couldn't get enough.

And now, I was losing my control. I felt it, my gums bursting, my eyes turning red and an unimaginable hunger nawing at my stomach. I was hungry for her.

Her body, her mind and... her blood.

I jerked back quickly, releasing her and shoving her away lightly as I could.

And the look in her eyes, dazed and heated and confused, made it all too much.

So I ran.

I ran as fast as I could as far away as I could from the girl who had become my weakness in the matter of two days.

And I wondered as I sped off, how that had happened. How I could have possibly let that happen to me.

But I had. I had let my guard down for even just a moment and it ruined me.

I had crumbled and given in to her today and I couldn't let it happen again. I would have to take my control back.

And the only way I knew how to do that was to build my walls up again, and this time, I would build them up ten times stronger and higher.

I would keep to the plan.

Dagger Rebekah, make more hybrids, get the doppleganger a family to keep the family line going.

That had to be the plan, and I had to stick with it.

But the adrenaline she had given me moments ago had not rubbed off which caused for a not so little "problem" in my pants.

But alcohol would have to do for a while.

And maybe I could kill someone to get some of the tension out too.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I had found a bar that was to my liking.

I strolled in and took a seat at the barstool, ordered a brandy, eyeing the room around me, looking for someone worthy of killing.

No one stood out, much to my displeasure.

I gulped down my double shot and ordered the bartender to give me the whole bottle.

He did so with a look of reluctance and I watched as a young girl walked in and sat at the bar few seats away from me.

Her resemblance to my doppleganger was evident, but this girl looked a bit older.

I observed as the older bartender came for her order, but the look in his eyes told me he ws looking for more than just to get her drink.

"Hey sexy." He greeted, flirtily.

She looked at him slowly calculating his sanity. "I'll take a martini." she said.

"Perv." She mumbled under her breath when he was far enough away.

I looked down at the table, hiding my smile.

This girl had bite.

the bartender came back, holding her drink. He sat it on the table and slowly pushed it toward her with one finger while leaning against the table.

"If you need _anything_ else, you know where to find me." the bartender said, grinning and eyeing her cleavage, almost drooling.

The girl looked up at him in total disgust. "You're such a creep! No!"

The bartender's grin dropped and it turned into and angry line. "Listen here, bitch, you-"

"Need to pipe down, mate. I think the lady wants to be left alone." I cut in intimidatingly, not liking the turn of events. This girl looked like Elena, and when he said that, it made me feel like it was Elena he was talking to. Which caused emotions to heighten like never before.

The guy turn time, his eyes filled with hate. "I think I can do whatever I want, and the _lady, _is going to get it. Really hard." he insinuated disgustingly.

I glanced at the girl next to me, her eyes were filled with fright and worry.

I stared back into the bartender's eyes and stood up. "I suggest you shut up now, mate. or I may have to resort to ripping your throat out."

his stare faltered but he quickly recovered. "try it." A defiant grin on his face.

I laughed humorously before snapping his neck quickly over the bar and dropping the body to the ground behind it.

The girl was about to scream but I stared into her eyes. "Go home and forget this ever happened."

She grabbed her bag and left as I watched.

I grabbed the bottle from the counter and walked out, leaving the body for someone to find. I couldn't believe I had done that. but it was a good way to get anger out.

And now, now I had to go back and face Elena.

And I wasn't ready.

* * *

**Well. Damn you, Klaus. Review? **

**~Navy**


	6. A Kidnapping And A Desperate Hybrid

**A/N: So, thanks to my good friend, SalvatoreGirl, I have gotten myself back on track and I think I'll take it slow, but I feel like I'm ready to keep going with this story.**

**Actually, I'M ONLY PLANNING ON ABOUT 3 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS, AND THEN... YES. THIS STORY IS DONE. THEY WILL BE LONG AND DRAMATIC AND SAD, IF IT MAKES IT BETTER.**

* * *

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 11: A Kidnapping And A Desperate Hybrid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just this plot and my characters, including Dane:)**

* * *

(Klaus POV)

I walked into the hotel room and saw a sleeping Elena, resting gracefully on her side, long, shiny hair, falling freely across the pillow in soft curls, meaning she had taken a shower.

_I wonder what she was doing in that shower? _Klaus almost grinned.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek and then snapped himself out of it, stepping back and preparing the drip. "Oh, Elena." He called, sarcastically cheery. If he was going to pretend that he was emotionless, then he'd need to do a damn good job at it. "Wakey, Wakey." He sighed as he began readying the blood bag.

* * *

(Elena POV)

I woke up to a needle being shot into my arm and a superior stare from a sexy hybrid.

"Ow. Klaus..." I protested disapprovingly, and then I remembered what had happened.

Oh, right. We kissed. It was intense. He ran away. Meaning that he was probably giving me the silent treatment for my own good.

"I'm taking two pints. Rebekah has stopped killing my hybrids for the time being. I want to take full advantage of it." He stated coolly.

"Okay..." I sat up and closed my eyes for a brief moment. And then I felt his on me.

I opened my eyes to see him avert his gaze as fast as possible. "We're leaving tomorrow." He said quietly as he switched over the bag and put the other in a cooler.

"What? Why? Are we taking Dane?" I asked frantically, though my energy was slowly draining out of me with the blood.

Klaus turned around to face me, frustration written all over his perfectly chiseled features. "Bloody hell! What is with your infatuation with _Dane_?" He yanked the needle out of my arm and he put the drip away.

I looked down at my hands that rested in my lap and nearly began to cry. Why do I feel so broken? Why did he do this to me? I felt like I was nothing and everything to him all in at once.

"I'm not infatuated with him, Klaus. But I did sleep with him. And that_means_ something to me." I said, standing up and going to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe I had left the room on that note. What was going to happen when I came out of that bathroom? What was he going to say to me? Would he be cold and cruel again? Block me out and not let me see him for the real him, the way he was when we had kissed so passionately?

"Hello, Elena." I nearly screamed when the eerily cool and calm voice said from behind me.

"Rebe-" A hand came over my mouth and she smiled at me, grudgingly, sarcastically.

She slammed my head against the tiled sink before I could protest and that was the last thing I remembered before I woke up with not a clue where I was.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

Oh, god. Putting up walls around her after that kiss had been harder than I had anticipated. I tried to keep calm when she mentioned Dane, but then the memory of her screaming in pleasure came back to me and all I saw was red.

I had made a mistake. I had made a _second_ mistake. Because when I brought her with me, planning on letting her live her full life, finding a man and having children, I had also planned on teasing her a little every once in a while. But actually caring for her? Hell no. This was wrong. She couldn't have a husband, hell, even a boyfriend at this point. I couldn't even stand the idea of her with anyone but me.

Seconds later, I heard struggle in the bathroom from where I stood beside the doppleganger's bed. "Elena?" I called from the door.

No answer. Nothing. It was way too quiet. I kicked the door open and rushed in to find the room empty. I threw back the glass shower door.

Nothing.

Where the hell is my doppleganger?!

"Damn it." I said in a hushed tone and saw then grabbed the diamond necklace she had been wearing and flung it across the room, face going read and chest heaving.

"DAMN IT!" I roared and began smashing various items across the room and throwing the bowl of soaps against a wall.

"REBEKAH!"

* * *

(Elena POV)

"Klaus!" I gasped out just as I woke up. I looked around frantically and rubbed my head in the process. The room was sleek and modern, concrete glossed floors, black furniture and intense contemporary lighting scattering the walls.

"Oh, you're up." Rebekah. Oh, god. "I would suggest moving as little as possible. You may hemorrhage and die. And you're my bargaining chip. I can't have that." She finished, emphasizing a disapproving tone sarcastically.

"You say it so casually." I grunted, rubbing my head and closing my eyes through the piercing headache.

"Human life means _nothing _to me." Rebekah said easily as she leaned her back against the black couch she was sitting on, picking at her nails.

I gaped at her. "How can you say that? How can you treat them like toys? They're _people, _Rebekah." I said, standing up and walking away from the armchair I had been laying on. I could not come to terms with the fact that she could possibly believe what she had just said.

She suddenly and made her to me as I backed up against the wall. "Because they _are _toys, and yes, they are people. But they aren't going extinct. There isn't a _shortage_ of them, they're at my disposal and the only reason you're not _dead _is because Niklaus seems to week spot for you. Now, whether that be because you're his one and _only _way of making his bloody hybrids, or because he is actually ignorant enough to fancy you, you're still nothing but an insect beneath my feat and I will not hesitate to crush you. Don't fool yourself into assuming otherwise." She stated harshly and the intimidating look in her eyes convinced her that that was exactly what would happen to her if Klaus didn't come to save her ass soon.

* * *

**Uggggghhhh... This took a lot of effort to right and I look back at this chapter and I think it turned out decently. SO, thank you again to SalvatoreGirl and thank god for your motivation, and everyone else who's read and reviewed because I was in a really bad place with this story before I talked to you and before I read through the reviews again.**

**~Navy**


	7. Truth Or Death

**A/N: Hey there:) I'm back. Honestly? I have my fingers crossed that you'll like the ending of this. Maybe even love it? I know it seams like it's being wrapped up quickly. But be warned, you guys will probably hate me for this. Seriously. You're going to hate my guts. Let me know if you cry! So, without further ado, happy reading. Oh, yeah. And I lied. After this, there's one more chapter. Sorry. **

* * *

**Bound By Blood**

**Chapter 7: Truth Or Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just this plot and my characters**

* * *

(Klaus POV)

I tore through the streets of a small town in the middle of no where, definitely sure this was where Elena was. I could smell her blood from here. Wherever here was. Somewhere near where she was which wasn't good enough for me.

I jumped out of the car while it was still moving and sped as swiftly as my feet would carry me in to an apartment building. This was where my Elena was.

And where Elena was, I was.

Because I was sure now that I was in love with her.

* * *

(Elena POV)

The gut wrenching feeling that washed over me as something a hell of a lot brighter than sunlight hit my eyelids was so completely mind bogglingly horrifying that my brain couldn't even process it correctly.

I was hurting.

A lot.

I was bleeding.

A lot.

I was bleeding!_  
_

"He-" Cough, "lp!" I choked out as I clutched my thigh. But the noise was muffled by the substance rising up in my throat that was tasting a bit too much like blood and vomit for my liking.

"Oh, don't bother screaming. You'll only inflict more pain on yourself." The alarmingly controlled voice of my most hated foe sounded from the opening of the doorway.

"Rebekah," I coughed out like it was a vulgar word on my tongue hardly worth voicing. "Whatever happened to not killing me?" I asked, cold and sarcastic, feeling the blade she had planted in my thigh scrape across the bone and bury itself deeper as I tried to maneuver out of the tight grip of the ropes wrapped around my wrists.

"I'm not going to kill you." She stepped closer and rested her palms on the arms of the chair I was tied to, face full of hatred and greed. "I'm going to _torture_ you." She whispered in my ear before pushing herself off the chair and making her way across the room again, not bothering to remove the knife in my thigh. "I'm going to torment you and make you wish you were dead because it will absolutely _break his heart _to see you like this."

"I-" cough up blood and bile. "I thought you said that he only wanted me for his hy-" cough," brids." Hadn't she said that? I was almost sure of it.

"Ah," Rebekah almost sounded pleased. "But whilst you were sleeping, it came to my attention that Klaus's feelings for you run far deeper than anything he could possibly share with you just by blood. He feels something for you that," Rebekah grinned and slammed another knife into my other thigh without warning, "Seems suspiciously like love."

A deafening cry of sheer pain uttered from my mouth and I thought I would faint from the feeling. "Don't-" Cough, "be ridiculous. He doesn't love me."

"Oh, on the contrary." Rebekah grinned. "He will be arriving soon. Let us see how much more fun we can have before our guest of honor arrives."

Another knife. Right through my arm.

* * *

(Klaus POV)

"Elena!" I burst through the door of the room. This was a trap. I knew it was. She was probably somewhere inside, bloody and crying.

_wishing Dane would save her_. I shook my head. No time to be jealous.

"Klau-" A choked cry of pain sounded from inside the room.

Elena.

"Niklaus, so good to see you."

"Rebekah." I tried to keep my composure and I recollected myself. "What's the meaning of this?" I pointed around the room and locked eyes with my doppleganger.

And then my resolve crumbled before their eyes. She was covered in blood, three knives jammed into her body. One in her arm, one in her right thigh and one in the left. And from the small sounds reaching my ears, they were all scratching bone. I wanted to vomit. My poor, sweet Elena. How am I going to save you?

My face went from calm yet intimidating to desperate and worried. A low eery chuckle came from Rebekah as she turned her head around to look at Elena with something looking an awful lot like pity and then back at me, a grin on her face all the while.

"You're too weak, Nik." She waved her hand at Elena lazily. "Almost worse than this _pathetic _human you so foolishly fell in love with. You screwed yourself over when you could be the most powerful being on earth. Yet you gave all that power away the second you let yourself feel. You gave it over to _me._"

What had happened to being the biggest, baddest hybrid in all the land? When had I become so easily beaten. Maybe I wasn't. Maybe I was still big and strong and scary. But maybe I was just never fighting for the right reasons. But now, now I looked at the girl I was in love with and I knew that I would.

I would fight back for the right reasons. I would fight back for her. Because she was all I had left.

"What do you _want from me, _Rebekah?" I asked, holding my arms out questioningly. "Do you want to hurt me? Want to make me feel like nothing? Well, I already do. So whatever it is that you think I have for you, I assure you, I don't have it. Just give me Elena." I almost begged. I would actually get down on one knee and beg for this girl.

"I don't give a damn about your petty _feelings_, Klaus." She stepped closer and gave mea stern, determined look. "I want what I've always wanted. The white oak."

Klaus almost wanted to rip her head off right there. I growled and stomped my foot. "How many times must I tell you, Rebekah. I don't have your _petty stake_." I groaned and glanced at Elena who was silently trying to break free, desperately staring at me, doe eyes. Those doe eyes, pleading for help. I knew it must hurt like hell.

"I know you say that now," Rebekah said sweetly. Too sweetly. "But we both know it's rubbish. You have it. And I know it. You give me the white oak, I give you Elena. You don't have to hear from me after that. You've my word." Rebekah finished, sounding a bit to convincing for my liking. Now was the time to fight back.

"_I don't have the white oak._" I ground out as I pinned her back against the wall that she was standing by and then snapped her neck faster than she could protest. "And you were lying." I growled toward her lifeless body as I stepped over it and sped, vampire speed, to my Elena, who was crying and screaming as though she'd gone through all sorts of torture. And she had.

"Sweetheart." I whispered, a pain rising up in my chest from seeing that her blood stained the blood, the chair, ropes, carpet. Everything. Blood. It made me sick.

"K-Klaus. Please." tears fell from her eyes and she sank down into the chair as I untied the ropes on her wrists, careful not to hurt her.

I _wanted_ to tell her I was sorry. I wanted to tell her that I love her so much it hurts and I'm so so so fucking sorry that I am the way I am. But right now, I needed to prioritize. And right now, she needed me to get her the hell out of here. "Please stay still. I don't want to hurt you." I said softly as I latched my sweat palm onto the cold metal of the knife lodged into her right thigh.

"_Ah_..." She sobbed. "Klaus. It hurts. Make it stop. Please just. Make it just... _Ahhhh_!" She cried as I looked into her eyes and pulled out the knife as quickly as I could.

"I know, Love. Let me help you." I said as I grabbed onto the knife in her left thigh. "I am going to get you out of here." I assured her with so much passion that it could convince anyone.

She nodded slowly, looking like she would drop dead any moment. I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from her's and focused on the task at hand: Getting this damn knife out.

I grabbed onto it harder. I would never say it out loud, so not to scare her, but it had definitely been lodged into actual bone. I winced as I ripped it out and watched it gush and run down her knee and her inner thigh. "_OH, GOD! IT HURTS! AHHHH!_"

"I know it does, Love. Please try to stay still. I'm almost done." I wanted to cry for her. poor thing.

I Looked into her eyes and tried not to hurt her too much as I slipped my hand over the handle of the knife. I reluctantly latch onto it tighter and prepared myself mentally for what I was about to do. Again. I did the best I could to make it hurt less as I pulled the knife out in vampire speed.

"_Shit_! Oh, my god! Owwww! Damn it!" Elena screeched out as tears fell from her eyes and blood gushed from her wounds.

"I know, I need to get you out of here and then I'm going to heal you." I knew damn well what would happen if I didn't.

"O-okay. Just..." She began to pass out in my arms from loss of blood. She mumbled incoherent thank you's into my ear and wrapped her limp arms around my neck.

I watched her eyes flutter shut and I knew I had very little time when her heart began slowing. So before I sped off with her in my arms, I whispered into her ear the words I desperately needed to say.

"I love you, Elena."

* * *

(Elena POV)

"Hello, Love." A soft, sweet voice called out calmly in my ear as my eyes began to open of their own accord.

Hmmm..." I hummed. And then the numbness went away. And I thought I would die. I felt the soft sheets underneath me, but mostly I just felt the stinging, unbearable pain coursing through every fiber of my being.

"Drink this, Love."

Klaus. Klaus' wrist. Klaus' blood. In my mouth.

"Ugh.." I mumbled, not sure what had happened or why I felt like I was going just die any moment.

"Drink." He pleaded a little sterner.

I submitted and swallowed the coppery liquid quickly flooding my mouth. I sucked on the wound as he watched with a kind of... hungry eyes? No, I was seeing it wrong... wasn't I?

"Okay." He pulled away and I looked down at my arm and saw that the blood was dried and the wound was gone. I needed a shower. I was practically covered in dried blood. He took one glance and realized what I was thinking.

"I'll, uh," Klaus looked at me with loving eyes. Wait. Loving? Oh, my god. I was literally insane. He was _not _in love with me. Nope. Nuh-uh. "Run you a shower."

I nodded, not sure of my surrounding as I watched him step it of sight into a small room in front of the bed I was lying on.

"Come here." his soft voice called as he helped me up and led me to the room.

I watched as he shut the door and let the steam fill up the room. He looked at me expectantly and I suddenly gasped.

"You... Want me to...?" I motioned toward clothes.

"Oh," he gasped, surprised and worried. "Did you need help?" Wait? Was he serious? Oh, my god. I must be in an alternate universe.

"Uh, no! I just... Why are you still in here?" I bluntly asked.

"I thought you might need help." he said softly.

Was that it? Or did he-?

No. no, no, no, no, no. Nope. I can't let myself think that. And then the mood in the air changed.

"I can smell you, love. I turn you on, don't I?" A husky growl sounded in my ear.

A shiver went up my spine. "Hmm..." I purred. how is this happening right now?!

"Well, then. Come on, Love." He said softly and oh so seductively.

I watched him peel off his shirt and the next thing I knew, I was gawking at a hard rock set of abs and a body meant for only angel's eyes.

This could not be really happening. But it sure as hell better not be a dream.

* * *

**Well? Next chapter is the last and the smuttiest. And the saddest. In fact, the last chapter has something for everyone. Review?**

**~Navy**


End file.
